An applicator for liquid or pasty media, in particular decorative cosmetics such as mascara, is known from DE 101 02 219 A1. A mascara brush of this type has a core, on which a carrier sleeve is held. The production of a mascara brush of this type is complicated and laborious.
A device for storing and applying a cosmetic product is known from DE 60 2004 007 435 T2. The device comprises a holder and a band, which is fastened to the holder and on which a large number of application elements are provided. The production of a device of this type is laborious and complicated.
A cosmetic unit with an applicator for applying a cosmetic product is known from DE 202 04670 U1. The applicator is produced from foam and held in a sleeve-like applicator-holder. The assembly of the applicator with the applicator holder and, in particular, a subsequent assembly of the applicator with the applicator holder in a cosmetic unit are complicated.